Artificial intelligence AI is a new technical science for researching and developing theories, methods, technologies and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is a branch of computer sciences and attempts to learn about the essence of intelligence, and produces a new intelligent machine capable of responding in a manner similar to human intelligence. The studies in the field comprise robots, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, expert systems and the like.
As technologies related to speech and natural language processing develop, more and more application scenarios provide a speech manner for interaction with a user.
However, after the user inputs a speech query and when the user's speech query is recognized, an obtained speech recognition result probably includes an error. For example, wrong segments probably appear in a speech recognition result of a longer speech query. When the speech query involves a name of an entity, recognition of the name of the entity probably gets wrong. Or, when the user's input carries an accent, a slip of the tongue or a relatively special customary expression, a recognition error might be caused.
In the prior art, regarding the speech recognition result of the speech query input by the user, calculation may be performed by using background knowledge and a statistics method to find possible wrong places and replace them. However, this error-correcting manner produces a poor error-correcting effect, and errors cannot be recognized under many scenarios. For example, if the user inputs a search object “ (Chinese pronunciation: Chen Yujuan)” through speech query, an error appears in the speech recognition result: “ (Chinese pronunciation: Chen Yujuan)” is recognized as “ (Chinese pronunciation: Chen Yujuan)”. In this way, the current error-correcting manner cannot be used to correct such errors, and such errors can only be corrected manually by the user, which causes great inconvenience to the user. Particularly, in use of some devices such as wearable or vehicle-mounted devices which are small in size, word input is very inconvenient and therefore the error-correcting difficulty is increased.
It can be seen that use of the current error-correcting manner causes less accurate error-correcting results and increase the error-correcting difficulty.